


Break the silence

by AkaiKuroba



Series: Captains Talk [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alliance, Captains Talk, Could Be Canon, M/M, Post-Dressrosa, comfort talk, kind of, strong captains, stubborn Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiKuroba/pseuds/AkaiKuroba
Summary: „It doesn’t makes you weak but we all have this one point.“, stated the older captain quietly. „For me… it’s Cora-san. The memory of him makes me… kinda reckless. You’ve seen me in the fight with Doflamingo. I was reckless enough to loose everything and anything.“ Law took a deep breath. „You, on the other side, are always a little reckless.“Or:Luffy and Law having a serious conversation after the silver mine incident.





	Break the silence

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my mind and it won't let go...  
So here it is. :)

Since Zoro came back to the ship without his captain, Law had a bad feeling. He trusted Luffy and he knew he was strong. He must’ve been pretty exhausted after everything that had happened in Dressrosa and his wounds weren’t completely healed. But they were far away from life threatening. So what was it? It felt like he had overlooked something when they departed from the small island with the silver mine. He wasn’t afraid, that Luffy couldn’t find a way to come back. And there weren’t any more enemies around them to attack Bartolomeos ship. Law had checked this more than once with his Haki. A glance to the vivre card in Zoros hands assured him that the other one was still alive. So why did he had such a bad feeling? 

When Law threw another look to the island he sweared. Because everything made sense now and he cursed himself for not recognizing it earlier. He gulped, watched the vivre card again and his grip around Kikoku tightened. Luffy was strong, but was he ready for this? Ready to face this nightmare alone? The green-haired first mate doesn’t seemed to be the slightest bit concerned. Law knew how much he trusts his captain but this… this was different.

„You left him with this?“, the surgeon growled, still not sure what to think about this situation. 

„Yeah. Just a little pirate hunter, nothing to worry about.“ He made a small hand gesture as if there was nothing more to talk about. 

„His devil fruit…“

„Nothing too special and not that well trained. Captain will be here any minute. By now you should know, that there’s no need to be worried.“ Law looked at Zoro who relaxed against the railing and closed his eye. The surgeon looked back to the small island which got captured by lava. He tried to calm down, because, yes Luffy is physically strong enough to fight this guy. But mentally? 

The burning lava covered the island nearly complete by now and the people around him started to worry about the two missing captains too. The reassuring words of Zoro didn’t had an effect on him and Law was ready to leave the ship every second. Although he knew he didn’t had much energy left. He looked at the first mate and paused for a moment.  
The swordsmen looked placid over the sea and waited for his captain. Zoro has an unshakeable faith in Luffy but also knew about his few weaknesses. And protected him from that. So why did he left his captain? Law flew into a little rage. How could Zoro let it happen that Luffy had to face this nightmare on his own? Or could it be…? Did he knew about this? The whole crew learned about Luffys loss from the newspaper. So it wasn’t necessary for the Strawhat to tell his crew what exactly happened at Marineford.  
Law remembered how Luffys whole body was shaking when they talked about the war. How he couldn’t even think clear. How he tried to be strong. How he was still shaking after they talked. After he fell asleep in Laws arms. Even after a year.  
The surgeon could imagine why Luffy hasn’t had the talk with his crew. But it was dangerous that not even Zoro knew about this. It could cause his death. Laws rage shifted from the first mate to a certain captain and he nearly left the ship when he recognized a familiar wave. Shortly after he saw the big grin most of the tense left his body. The bad feeling in his gut disappeared and only left a bitter taste. They needed to talk. 

The surgeon stayed in the background when Luffy came on board. He checked his body with one look for serious injuries but didn’t found one. So he stayed calm and watched Luffy, who said goodbye to Desire. Then Law listened carefully as the Strawhat and Bartolomeo told the rest about the incident in the silver mine. The older one withheld himself against the strong itch to just grab Luffy by his collar and drag him to their quarter. He wouldn’t let him get away with this silence nor with this big grin, which he showed everyone.  
No more lies. That’s what they promised each other. They had seen each other at their worst. There was no point in hiding anything. And as if Luffy ignored their promise he grinned at the other captain when he left the kitchen and joined him at the railing, chewing a piece of meat. 

Law watched him carefully, threw him a look to send a silent offer to talk. His undefined look was full of expectations, trust, anger and a slightest bit of dominance. If Luffy would have been part of his own crew he would have given him an order.  
But Luffy wasn’t part of his crew.  
They were an alliance. Two equal captains with a shared aim.  
But something deep inside of Law revolted and the older man who was always used to be in control threw a last look at the darkened horizon before he gave the younger captain a piercing look. Law tried to calm his anger but nearly snapped.

„Captains Talk. Now.“ Luffy frowned for a minute but followed without another word. They walked to Bartolomeos captains quarter. 

„So Torao. What do you wanna talk about?“, asked the Strawhat lighthearted when the older man closed the door behind them. 

Law stared for a moment at the young boy before he took a deep breath with closed eyes. When he opened them again he locked them with Luffys brown eyes and tried to tell him, just with his look: ‚I know what you’re trying to hide from your crew. From me. From everyone.’ But the younger captain didn’t showed any sign that he understood what the surgeon meant. So he decided to order without emotions: 

„Sit, Mugiwara-ya.“ Luffys body twitched but obeyed and sat down at the bed, crossed his legs and stared back at the surgeon with open expecting eyes. „And now, you’re the one to talk.“ 

„What do you wanna hear?“ He doesn’t seemed a slightest bit irritated not to say intimidated by Laws behavior and smiled innocently. 

„What happened?“Law asked and couldn’t keep his anger and his worries completely out of his voice. 

„What do you mean ‚What happened?‘?! I beat him. Of course I beat him.“

„I know.“ His annoyance grew. „Tell me what happened on the island.“

„Yeah, but you already know. I told everyone earlier. Weren’t you listening?“

„No. Not with the guy. I heard this already. Tell me what happened with you.“ The Hearts captain calmed a little bit but he knew it wouldn’t need much to let his emotions burst. 

„I don’t know what you mean?! I told you… I…“

„Luffy-ya.“, he closed his eyes for a moment, tried to stay calm. Ignored the sorrows, the slightly disappointment and the anger when he continued. „I thought we were beyond this point. I can see. I have eyes. And I can look into yours. Don’t try to fool me. I don’t have to remember you what happened. So please, just talk to me. I can see that you already have the memory in your mind. So just open your mouth and talk to me.“ He swallowed but Luffy stayed quiet. „And then tell me why you haven’t told your crew until now.“

„I don’t know“ It was just a small whisper but Law heard him. „I don’t… I dunno.“

„You do know, Luffy-ya. It was a decision you made. I know it. So again. Don’t try to fool me. You cannot lie for shit. So try again.“ 

„Look, Law, I’m fine. Ok? I don’t need to talk. I’m fine.“ It was a feeble attempt to convince Law, they both knew it. 

„Luffy-ya!“, the surgeon nearly growled. „I’m going to say it just one more time. Don’t. Fucking. Lie. To me. Never. Ever. Again. Or I’ll beat the shit out of you.“ There was a long silence. Longer than you might think Luffy is able to shut his mouth or even stay still. But he did. And he just stared. Not into the older captains eyes. Because he couldn’t. He just stared right in front of him. More or less in the lap where the Hearts Captain crossed his tattooed fingers. Luffy opened his mouth but he couldn’t find a word. There was just a little breath before he answered and if Law hasn’t seen it coming he wouldn’t have heard it. 

„I felt helpless.“ The tension left the older captain at the honest statement and waited. „Then Lost. And then angry. That’s why I send Zoro away. I just wanted to beat this guy. I wanted to leave this behind. I wanted to do this on my own. I didn’t wanna see this. Again. Let this happen to me. Again. I don’t want to remember… You know?“ His look wandered to the grey eyes which observed every move he made. „Because I’m fine.“ He paused. „Now. Thanks to you.“ 

„You are. But it doesn’t mean that the memories will never effect you.“ Law sat down on the bed and tried to catch Luffys eyes. But the younger captain again refused to look at him. He caressed his cheek to get the attention of the younger man. It was a shy look. Even Law would rarely see it on the Strawhats face so he was a little taken aback and shot him a fondly look. 

„I got stronger in those two years. To protect my nakama. To never let this happen again. I don’t want to lose anyone. Not ever again.“ Luffy stated proving his strong will once again. „But every time I remember…“ He swallowed the rest of his sentence, knowing that Law would understand him either way. „It makes me weak, Law.“, he breathed quietly and it sounded like an accusation. 

„It doesn’t makes you weak but we all have this one point.“, stated the older captain quietly. „For me… it’s Cora-san. The memory of him makes me… kinda reckless. You’ve seen me in the fight with Doflamingo. I was reckless enough to loose everything and anything.“ Law took a deep breath. „You, on the other side, are always a little reckless.“ There was a little smile on the older mans face before he continued serious. „But this memory makes you thinking. Thinking about the things that happened. The things you lost. And the things you still can loose.“ 

„Yeah…“, he murmured. „I don’t wanna loose anyone ever again. That’s why I got stronger.“

„It’s who you are. And you are strong. But I don’t want you to die, because you never told your crew about this.“ Law sat down next to Luffy. „There are people afraid of you to die, you know?“

„It’s not gonna happen.“, he argued.

„I won’t let it happen. But I cannot always be there. And sometimes you will need someone to protect you. From things you’re not ready for. Not because of your physical strength.“

„Mingo.“ It was one word and Law froze, avoided Luffys eyes who faced him directly now. 

„Thats how I know.“, he answered. 

„I’m glad I was there.“

„Me too.“ 

„Otherwise…“ The younger captain paused and Law could see a mischievous little grin. „You know,… if you would’ve died there. I would’ve found a way to get you back just to beat you for this stupid plan.“ The surgeon chuckled and Luffy leaned against him. 

„I’m glad you didn’t had to.“

„I still should. Did you ever told your crew?“ 

„Told them what?“

„About your plan to die.“ 

„I didn’t really planned on…“

„Remember that we promised no more lying?“ Law shot him a look.

„You’re one to talk.“ He sighed. „But no. I didn’t. Maybe Bepo suspected something. If I had told him everything they probably wouldn’t had let me go.“ 

„Otherwise I would need to beat them first thing I see them on Zou.“ Law chuckled but he knew that Luffy wasn’t joking about this.

„They just did what I ordered.“ 

„Don’t do stupid things like this again.“ From one second to another Luffy was dead serious. 

„I…“

„Promise me.“, the younger captain demanded and sat up, looking him straight in the eyes. Law knew there was no way to negotiate with Luffy in this mood but how could he promise something like this? 

„We are pirates, Luffy-ya. Especially you should know that this implicates doing stupid stuff sometimes.“

„Promise me.“ 

„Luffy-ya, I can’t promise something like that.“ 

„Promise me, you’ll never plan on dying again.“ Law took a deep breath. 

„I never planned on dying, I just took the risk. You’re doing the same everyday on the road to your dream. So don’t make me promise you something I’ll break sooner or later.“ 

„I don’t. Because I’m gonna be pirates king and if I’ll die before this than that’s it. The difference to your goal is that you knew you’ll probably die. You lied about your plans. To your crew. To mine. And to me. I knew it. Otherwise you wouldn’t have given Nami the vivre card of your nakama. So don’t tell me it’s the same with following my dream.“ They stared at each other for a moment. „Promise me, you won’t do this again, Law.“ His grey eyes widened slightly because he knew it was really serious, when Luffy called him by his given name. Law sighed. 

„Only if you promise me in return that you’ll tell your crew or at least one of them, what happened two years ago.“ 

„I can’t.“ He refused instantly. 

„You can and you should.“ They stared stubborn into each others eyes and had a silent conversation wether to give the requested promise or not. When they both started smiling a little bit they leaned into each other. Leaned against each others head and closed their eyes. 

„Okay.“, Luffy finally whispered. „I promise.“ 

„Thank you.“ The hearts captain felt relieved and opened his eyes again, still against Luffys forehead. „I promise I won’t make a stupid plan like this again.“ 

„Anyway, your plans sucks.“, the Strawhat grinned. 

„What did you just say?“, the surgeon stared unbelievable at the other captain. „If it wasn’t for you, everything would’ve worked out just fine.“ But the other one just started laughing and let himself fall backwards on the bed. „You know that you’re the one who ruined the plan I set up for more than 10 years?“ 

„Nope.“, without any more explanation he just grinned, crossing his hands behind his head on the pillows and his sparkling brown eyes met Laws. The surgeon just shook his head lightly before he crawled smirking over Luffy. „I like it when you smile like this.“ The honest statement startled the older one a little bit and he froze. 

„What do you mean?“

„You just smiled at me. A little like a shark. But also like a tiger who wants to cuddle. You know?“ Law chuckled.

„A tiger who wants to cuddle? Have you ever seen a tiger cuddling someone?“ He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to have an answer to this. So instead he just kissed the younger captain who smiled brightly at him. 

„I just know, that I want to cuddle with you.“, he stated and crossed his rubber arms behind Laws back and pulled him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, so it would be very nice of you to tell me my mistakes. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, hope you like the idea. :)


End file.
